The YinYang Twins
by Mitsuki-ChanUnlimited
Summary: I don't care if you decide to flame me but beware i will post your flames on the next story with your name. Mitsuki learns she's a demon, and her sister is trying to kill her.
1. Prologue

The Yin Yang Twins

The two sisters stared at each other nether willing to move. A cold wind blew into the open meadow sending the golden leaves on the ground moving. But both the girls ignored it; they both knew that if one of them was distracted, the other wouldn't hesitate to kill her. For five minutes the two girls stared at each other, be fore the one with gold hair dashed forward and seemed to vanish. But the girl with pink hair seemed to know what was going to happen because she quickly turned around and kicked out her leg. The contact of the kicked sent the golden haired girl flying. As she came in contact with the ground the pink haired girl stopped and stared at the motionless woman. "Sakura-Sama are you alright I didn't mean to hurt you. I did as you said don't die on me please." The young girl said as she started crying "Mitsuki shut up I'm sore and I need sleep so quit crying I'm not dead." Sakura opened her eyes and started to sit up only to be knocked down again. "Promise me you'll never do that again," Mitsuki said crying on Sakura's shoulder. "Mitsuki get the damn tree off of me or I'll kick your a-" wham "what the hell was that for Mitsuki there was no reason to hit me" Sakura said while holding her head and glaring at Mitsuki. Mitsuki just stared at her before shaking her head and saying "If you keep using that obscene language I'm going to do worse to you than what I just did, I'm warning you." When Mitsuki was done with her little episode Sakura burst out laughing "ha, ha, ha like you could ever defeat me. AHHHH!" As Sakura finished saying this she found herself hanging upside down while floating in the air. In front of her was Mitsuki only Her eyes where light purple and her pink hair had light purple highlights. Sakura stared at her in shock because she couldn't believe she had unlocked Mitsuki's weakest form, the psychic. "Mitsuki will you let me the hell down. Please, I even admit that your stronger than me just put me down. PLEASE, I'm begging you." As Mitsuki finally set Sakura on the ground she returned to her normal state of pink hair and eyes.

Suddenly Mitsuki looked at the sky and yelled "Sakura a Demon is approaching rapidly." Sakura looked at Mitsuki in horror before closing her eyes to concentrate on the demons energy. Mitsuki jumped up when Sakura opened her eyes and yelled "He's approaching from the north traveling at 100 mph." Mitsuki stared at Sakura as if to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. Sakura looked at Mitsuki before nodding her head and seemingly disappeared again. Mitsuki stared at the Wisps of dust that where left behind when Sakura disappeared. Mitsuki started chuckling before cringing and falling to the ground, on her shoulder blades where huge cuts that had blood seeping from them. As Mitsuki let out a scream of pain two hot pink feathery wings shot out of her shoulders. She fluttered her wings before taking off running through the forest.

As she reached the end of the trail she saw that it dead ended abruptly at a 20 foot drop to a very rocky bottom. She continued to run and just as she reached the end of the cliff she jumped up doing a flip before diving off the cliff. As she was falling she could feel the rush of the wind and her wings aching to take flight. Rapidly she was approaching the ground. Just as she was about to hit one of the sharp she spread her wings and soared. Twisting and turning sharply she invaded every rock that was in her way. Flapping her wings she began to travel faster, soon she was traveling at 90 mph. Suddenly she saw a purple and brown blur just ahead. Flapping her wings harder she sped up until she was parallel to Sakura. Slowly both girls began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. Sakura looked at Mitsuki shaking her head, she had a confuzzled and bewildered look on her face, she closed her eyes and said, "The demons energy suddenly disappeared. But this is where I felt it last where could he have gone, I've never been wrong in my life." Sakura sat down on a log and put her head in her lap. Mitsuki touched her shoulder trying to comfort her sister. "Sakura-Sama please calm down I don't like seeing my sister upset, now I know you have never been wrong when it comes to sensing even masked energy so let's go search for him. How does that sound?" Sakura stared at Mitsuki before closing her eyes and wishing that she knew why Mitsuki was so kind even after what happened, when they where kids, the days before the accident that killed all of there family. "Mitsuki why are you so nice?" Sakura said as she lifted her head from her knees. Mitsuki with a startled look replied" I don't know I guess it's that even if I was mad all the time nothing would change between me and my childhood. So thinking on that I choose to live an optimistic life looking on the bright side seeing how nothing would ever change. I choose to put others before me. Now lets go find this demon." Turning around she went off into the woods without looking back. Sakura stared after her sister she knew she had upset her terribly. Even if Mitsuki acted calm and happy she had a depressed personality that she preferred not to show. Sakura slowly stood up so she could go after her sister and explain what she said as she was about to enter the forest she her a terrified scream. Her head shot up and she screamed "Mitsuki," before taking of into the woods at top speed. As she reached the clearing she could smell blood and something dead. I closed my eyes and looked at Mitsuki who was shaking so bad I wasn't sure if her legs would hold her up. Sakura walked over to Mitsuki and saw the reason why she was shaking, on the floor bloody and decapitated was a bird demon; Sakura quickly checked its life energy and felt that it was the one from before. She slowly shook her head finally understanding why the demon's energy had suddenly disappeared he had been killed. Sakura closed her as she burst into laughter. As she was laughing she never noticed Mitsuki collapse on the ground until she heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. Sakura looked at her sister in mild amusement until she realized that Mitsuki had fainted Sakura quickly picked her before running back into the woods. As she reached there house, she opened the door and set Mitsuki on the couch until she woke up.

Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes and looked around; she slowly sat up and looked at the door. She swung her legs off the couch and stood up, she walked to the door and opened it revealing a huge kitchen. Sakura looked up from her meal when she heard the kitchen door open, she smiled at Mitsuki and waved to her. Mitsuki looked at her sister and smiled. She slowly approached Sakura and held out her hand Sakura Looked at her oddly before realizing she wanted a piece of bacon. Sakura quickly handed it to her before asking "So how did you sleep Mitsuki?" Mitsuki looked at Sakura before replying "I slept good Sakura-Sama, but um, what happened yesterday. All I remember was seeing a dead demon and then falling to the ground so can you tell me what happened?" Mitsuki looked at her sister confused before she sat down in a chair. "Well you fainted and I carried you home, then you woke up." Sakura said as she got up from her chair and put her plate in the dishwasher. Just as she was about to leave Sakura turned back and yelled "Mitsuki I'm going out with my friends so please try not to act to stupid. Now go upstairs and put on some new clothes." Mitsuki stared at her sister shocked that he would say something like that. She turned around and ran up to her room. Sakura stared after her sister before walking over to a cabinet and opening it. Inside was a huge plasma screen T.V. Sakura walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote turning the T.V. on. She quickly hooked some wires to it that ran to her compact. As the screen lit up two men stood in the screen fighting over who would talk first. Sakura looked at the brothers who where still fighting "Shut he hell up both of you, I'm not in the mood to put up with you bickering." The two men turned from each other to look into the screen. "Oh, Sakura we didn't see you there," the both said as they looked at the gold haired girl she only glared at them before she yelled " of course you didn't both of you where to busy arguing with each other. Now Mitsuki is in a state of denial so now would be the time to kill her." "Sakura we love the way you think, now kill her at midnight to night then dispose of the body and frame Jake Smith." After finishing this the screen went black. Sakura closed her eyes before she started to laugh like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Yin Yang Twins

PART 2

First Fight

All her life she had come last living in the shadows of her "Darling" sister. Sure she was sweet and kind and would try anything to help the people of the nearby town, but her powers were yet to be released. She had always scorned her sister who was quite and fair, while she was overbearing and not so fair. She was scorned by the whole town because of her strange powers. So when she heard of the Sukuyaki Estates she went there gladly, and she was taught how to control her powers.

Sakura quietly opened Mitsuki's door. She could never understand her sister's fetish with Unicorn or any type of mythical creature. She slowly crept over to her sisters bed, and ripped off the covers, but to her surprise Mitsuki was not there. All that was there was a letter. She looked the letter over before sitting down on the bed and reading it to herself.

My Dear Sister,

It is time to say good-bye,

I'm sure our paths will meet again,

I wish I hadn't overheard your conversation,

Then maybe I would still be there,

But would you still have killed me,

Your one and only sister,

I think I am aware of the answer,

But in my heart it isn't true,

My only sister the one I love,

Is trying to kill me,

And all I can ask myself is why,

Why do you want to kill me?

Was it something I did?

Did I say something wrong?

I could ask myself these questions all night,

But would I truly find the answer I want,

No, you hate me for some reason,

A reason I do not know,

A reason I don't want to know,

But my heart yearns for it,

Is sorry enough,

Will it heal the pain I caused you?

Will it heal the scars on your heart?

How can I say sorry,

To you my dear sister,

When I don't know what's wrong,

You block yourself from me,

And I can't hear your pleas,

This is my sorry,

A final farewell

A note from the heart,

If you read close enough,

You'll find the true meaning,

My heart belongs to you,

You hold it with yours,

I'll be with you forever,

Even if you don't want it,

I love you,

You are my sister,

We will be together forever,

And just wanted to let you know,

I FORGIVE YOU,

Your Loving sister,

Mitsuki Suzihari.

Sakura stared at the letter tears running down her face. She had hated her sister for all the things she had done. Well she didn't exactly do anything it was our parents they paid attention to her but ignored her. She had always thought that her sister knew the reason that our parents ignored her. It was because her powers far surpassed anybody's, she would be the strongest being in the world, once her powers developed. She was Unlimited, she could save or destroy the whole world, but Sakura knew in her heart that she should be glad that her sister controlled this power because everyone knew that Sakura would use the power to destroy the world. Maybe her sister could use her powers and save the world.

Sakura ran out of Mitsukis room her heart was on fire. Running to the living room she collapsed on the window seat covered with light pink cushions. The window was humongous it took up the whole wall space. Sakura looked through the window at the pink headed girl walking down the street six blocks from their house. She smiled to herself vowing that she would meet her sister again and when she did she would apologize for all the pain she had put her through. Sakura still didn't understand her sisters need for kindness towards others, she thought that if people were mean to you then should be mean towards them. Sakura stood up and walked to the mirror in the hallway. She placed her hand on it and to her surprise it opened up. Leading down a couple of floors was a large staircase. Sakura slowly started her trek down the stairs. When she reached the bottom the lights automatically came on. She stared in shock at the various clothes, weapons, and small balls that held names such as _The Great Black Streak,_ or _The Black Tundra._ Sakura could vaguely remember everything in the room, but just as she reached out to touch one of the various pieces of clothing, everything burst into fire and disappeared and all that was left was a very old piece of paper. The young woman cautiously walked over to the piece of paper picked it up and began to read.

_I hope this day will not come but if it does everything will be ready for her. The "Princess of the Worlds." Maybe with her powers the world can live in peace, but as I am writing this our palace is being attacked. I don't know how long I can hold them off everyone's life hangs in this battle. I hope that with the last of my strength and power I can send her to Earth and let her live the life of a human girl. There she will be known as Mitsuki Suzihari instead of Mitsuki Sakura Yuriko Sakuna Sarena Usagi Rei. I hope that she will not have to finish off the battle I could not finish and I apologize for making suffer. I pray that she will not have to give up her life as I have done. Please god, answer my prayer and keep her safe. I must go now the Devils have finally destroyed my barrier, with the last of my power I will summon The Imperial Angel and send my daughter to Earth. I hope to one day see her again_.

Sakura stared at the paper shock with what she had read. She never knew that her sister was supposed to die for this planet; she was also amazed that her twin sister was actually a Princess of the Earth. Sakura closed her eyes different memories coming back to her at once. She sank to the floor tears streaming down her face and her eyes wide.

Mitsuki looked at the street, all her thoughts were jumbled together, but one stood out the most why her sister wanted to kill her. She was shocked but in a weird sense could understand her sister's hostility. All her life everyone paid attention to her, they loved her looks, the way she acted, and everyday someone would come to talk to her, but everyone ignored her sister. Mitsuki opened her eyes when she heard a girl scream. She took of running in the direction she had heard it. Within minutes she was standing in front of a clearing and a young teal haired girl was being attacked by a bug demon. Mitsuki hated the sight of the young girl being hurt by the demon but she couldn't stand the thought of hurting some thing. Mitsuki looked from the bug to the girl before finally making up her mind. She took off running her eyes turning brown along with her hair. Wrapped through her hair was a crown of leaves. Her outfit was just like a strapless swimsuit, floating around it was a light brown scarf like material Think of Shishiwakamaru-Samas' Cape of No Return. Her boots were Light green and brown cuffed reaching up to her knees. She wore light green gloves that reached past her elbows and were held onto place with a gold band imprinted with trees and the kanji for earth.

She ran to the middle of the clearing before yelling at the demon. The demon looked from the young girl to Mitsuki. The young girl took this chance to run behind one of the trees. The demon stared at Mitsuki his eyes wide with hunger, but Mitsuki stared at the demon her anger written on her face. She closed her eyes and yelled "Who do you think you are attacking young girls who have no means of defending themselves. I will not have it now prepare to die." Mitsuki rushed at the demon and in three seconds she had him pinned on the ground dead. She closed her eyes and wished that she was back in her regular form. When she opened her eyes not only was she back in her normal form on her arm was the kanji for earth. The young woman slowly approached Mitsuki her eyes were wide. She slowly smiled her face lighting up in joy. She told Mitsuki that her name was Yukina and she was going to visit a friend and that she could come along if she wanted to. Mitsuki stared at the girl the offer running through her head. Nodding her head she took off after Yukina.

The young girl led her to a temple that was hidden in the vast meadows. Mitsuki's eyes widened for she had never seen such a beautiful place. Yukina walked inside the temple and motioned for Mitsuki to follow her. Mitsuki walked inside the temple and cautiously followed Yukina. Yukina shook her head she knew why Mitsuki was a little cautious, she could probably hear the sounds of the detectives fighting. Mitsuki looked at Yukina her eyes wide she could defiantly hear the sound of people fighting.

Yukina stared at Mitsuki the look she was being given was enough to scare Her if she had not known the reason why. "Mitsuki-chan I'm going to go visit Genkai-Sama I'll be in that room over there," Yukina said pointing to a huge door that was in front of them, "if you want to go see the boys fight you can go to that room over there, I'm sure that they will let you spare with them." As Yukina walked into the room, Mitsuki gulped, turning around. Staring at the door she grabbed the handle and turned it while pushing the door forward. The sounds of people fighting grew louder and when she looked up, flying towards her was an orange haired man that was uglier than the ugliest person in the world. She let out a shrill scream as his heavy body collided with her sending her flying back into the hall and crashing into the wall. The men watched in horror as the young girl flew forward and crashed into the wall. The man who had crashed into her got up with no problems, but when the other girl did not get up they became worried. One of the boys walked over to her and checked her pulse. Nodding his head the other boys breathed in relief she wasn't dead she was just knocked out. He slowly knelt down and picked her up. Walking over to a bench he placed her on it before covering her with his jacket so she wouldn't get cold.


	3. Chapter 3

The Yin Yang Twins

Chapter 3

The Dream & Meeting the Gang

_A young woman probably in her early twenties stared at the sky tears running from her teal eyes. Her every breath was labored and hard. Slowly forming was a Spirit Arrow protruding from above her breast, which meant it had pierce straight through her heart. Her armor was shattered and her clothes were ripped._

_A blonde haired man watched in horror as he saw his wife collapse on the ground. He ran over hoping he would be able to save her, but just as he reached her she started coughing. Each cough seemed to hurt her so much he had to look away and the blood dripping from her mouth wasn't going to stop for every time she coughed more would come from her mouth. _

_The woman looked at her husband a smile forming on her blood stained lips. She turned her head so she was looking into his sky blue eyes the eyes she had loved since the day she had meet him, the eyes of the sky she called them for the skies of the planet Mitoki were always a beautiful sky blue, the clouds were always A cottony white. The young woman opened her mouth to speak, she didn't have enough time to tell him everything she wanted to. She meet his blue eyes with her teal ones and said. "Time is running short Hiroshi, I fear I am going to die, please when the time is right send our daughter to the future Earth." The young man stared in shock he shook his head he wouldn't let the love of his life to die, with her beauty and her silvery hair she was a delight to just sit there and watch. "Etsu I cant do that your not going to die." But his words reached no one for in his arms his smiling young wife had finally died._

_The young man had decided he would do as his wife had wished. He slowly walked over to a crib and stared at the baby who was asleep and oblivious to what was going on. The man walked back over to his dead wife his head hung in defeat, he had wanted to save his wife but he wasn't strong enough. For weeks he stayed like that close to the one he loved and would never see again. The men and women around him were all worried about their King; the daughter wasn't old enough to rule a kingdom and if Hiroshi died there would be no one to take the throne. One man finally worked up the courage to approach the dieing king and returned a few minutes later carrying Hiroshi who was struggling as hard as he could to get out of the mans steel like grip. Hiroshi could tell there was something wrong with this man for one he didn't smell right and he seemed to strong to be a villager. Deciding to test his theory Hiroshi aim a punch at the mans face. The man snorted amazed that the legendary Yin Yang Knight was so weak, he was easily able to dodge any attack that Hiroshi sent at him. The whole town watch in horror as a battle broke out between the two men. Hiroshi was growing weak. For the past three weeks he had stayed by his wife's side he didn't eat, drink or sleep the only reason he was alive was because he was feeding off his life energy, but it was growing weaker with every punch he aimed at the man. Hiroshi already knew he was going to die and this battle was the best way to go. Hiroshi raised his fist to punch the man in his face but instead stood there a hand protruding from his stomach. The man leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "You are so weak just like your wife, but your little girl I can't wait to fight her when she gets older. Also the Name is JiGoku, now begone you insolent fool." As JiGoku said this Hiroshi body blew up into many different pieces blood flying and splattering everywhere._

Mitsuki jumped up her head colliding with some ones jaw. She looked at the person, before turning around her face as red as a tomato._ I can't believe that I hurt someone as hot as him, wait I can't be thinking about that,_ Mitsuki's thoughts were interrupted by someone roughly shaking her shoulders. She stared at the black haired brown eyed man, who's hair was so slicked back she wouldn't be amazed if he used a whole bottle of hair gel, with the most pitiful look he had ever seen. Suddenly she shook her head clearing her mind of all thoughts except those of where she was. She looked at the group of four people before asking in her quite voice "Excuse me my name is Mitsuki Suzihari, what are your names," as she said this the boy who had shook her shoulders walked over and sat down next to her, he looked at her a minute before saying "The name is Yusuke Urameshii now how-" just as he was about to finish his sentence this a wanna-be Elvis shoved him aside and took her hands into his asking her in his oh so annoying voice. "Hey babe, how bouts yous and I go on a dates together," Everyone in the room waited for the sound of someone being smacked but instead they heard the sound of Mitsuki's laughter. Mitsuki stared at the young man, he was adorable in a way even though he was so ugly and so very as he might put it "Not so smart". "OK I'll go out with you on a date but on two conditions," as Mitsuki said this the young man's face lit up with joy and the others looked at her like she was a very odd little creature. "Condition one: You must tell me your name, and condition two: we have to go somewhere with animals." The young man looked at Mitsuki oddly before saying "The name is Kazuma Kuwabara, that is Suichii Minamino, and that is Hiei Jaganshi." Saying this he pointed to two young men one with long red hair and green eyes and the other with red eyes and gravity defying black hair with a white star burst in the middle. Mitsuki slowly sat up her head was spinning and it looked like the world was about to explode. A loud scream echoed through the room. Mitsuki quickly lifted her head and looked around ignoring the waves of vertigo that caused her to feel nauseous. Falling to her knees she waited for the Vertigo to pass. When she felt better she slowly stood up, looking at her new friends and she asked in a very quite voice " Did you guys hear that scream," Kuwabara looked at his new girlfriend worried that she was very sick. He quickly ran over to her and lifted her up as if she weighed as light as a feather. This surprised him because she looked like she would weigh a lot. Ignoring this he ran her to his room and set her on his bed. Walking out of the room he could hear her quite thank you.

_A pink haired girl stared at the silver haired woman who was her mother. She never really knew her because she was just a baby when she died. The tears running down her face went unnoticed; she was staring at the woman who would be forever locked in that clear coffin, which prevents decay. She missed her dearly the stories that the peasants told her about how bravely she fought and what a great mother she would have been never made up for the fact that she was dead. All the young wanted was for her mother to be alive. Collapsing to her knees, she started to cry harder. Wrapping her arms around the coffin she cried and wished for her mother to come back. A white light brought her back to the world; she turned around and stared at the person who stood in the middle of it. As the light slowly diminished the young girl stood in shock. For it was her mother, she ran to her and threw her arms around the woman's neck. "Mitsuki my daughter I think that it is time that we talk." The woman walked over to a bench and patted the empty space next to her. Mitsuki ran over to the woman and sat down on the bench next to her. Cuddling up to her she placed her head on her mothers breast. She couldn't hear a heartbeat, and that made her truly realize that her mom was dead, but at the moment all she cared about was her mother. As the two sat there both staring at the sky they both loved so well. "Mom why did you come to me now of all times," Mitsuki stared at her mother who had her head down. Her mother stood up and looked at her only daughter. "Mitsuki I'm sorry to have caused you grief, but there is something important that I need to tell you. As you can guess you are different than many of the Midorians, which live on this planet. You are not an angel or demon but something different all together. We don't know yet, but I think that you have the power of the worlds. But this power is to great to live on this planet. So on the day you turn fourteen you will be sent to the newest planet EARTH. You will be asleep there you a couple of millennia. This is an adventure that only you can accomplish. So please do be careful and remember. Also go to my room and look in my closet. Inside will be a lavender and pink chest take it, it is yours. Now I have to go my daughter." As Mitsuki's mother stood up the glowing light erupted from her body causing Mitsuki to look away. When she looked back her mother was gone._

Mitsuki sat up her body was damp with sweat. Shaking her head she slowly got out of the bed. Walking out she continued through the winding halls, but she only succeeded in getting lost. Sitting on a bench Mitsuki drew her knees to her chest and placed her head on top of them before beginning to rock back and forth.

Jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Kuwabara. When he saw Mitsuki smile he took it as his chance and sat down on the bench next to her.


End file.
